


Cute Counter Boy

by Mercules Hulliga-ga-ga- OKAY WHAT ELSE (Janeway_in_a_TARDIS)



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is very lost, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, John works at a pizza parlor, M/M, Maybe a verse?, This was one of those times, idk - Freeform, if yall like it that much, nonbinary!laf, sometimes I see things that I just have to write, which Philip Schuyler owns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS/pseuds/Mercules%20Hulliga-ga-ga-%20OKAY%20WHAT%20ELSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months into his first year at Colombia University, Alexander uses a little restraint when it comes to punching his roommate. The universe rewards him with pizza and the angel that is John Laurens. </p>
<p>This was inspired by that one post about the pizza parlor on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Counter Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here I am again! This one comes from that one Tumblr pizza parlor AU. I actually really enjoyed writing this, so I may continue this 'verse. Comment and let me know if you would like to see more! Maybe from John's POV? I don't know. Let me know what you think! Oh, and the tiny bit there is of French is translated in the end notes.

Alexander Hamilton was lost. Not that he would admit it, of course, but he was. He had left his dorm in a huff when his roommate, Charles Lee, had been talking bad about their professor. Alex really admired Dr. Washington, and he tried to stand up for his professor, but Lee was relentless, eventually attacking Alex himself for liking him. When he felt his hands ball into fists, Alex knew it was time to leave. Even if he was infuriating, Charles wasn’t a bad roommate, and Alex didn’t want to punch him within his first semester at Columbia.  
So, here he was, miles away from his dorm, with night falling and not a familiar landmark in sight. He shivered in the cold, realizing that he had forgotten his jacket when he had stormed out. As he looked around, he caught a glimpse of a lit-up ‘open’ sign on the corner. He hurried over. The sign said ‘Schuy-High Pizza’ is large, looping letters. He peeked in the window to see that the shop was empty save two men leaning on the counter and one behind it. He pushed open the door and a jingle went off as he heard one of the men cry in a heavily accented voice, “But I am hungry, _mon ami_!”

“Laf, I ca-Oh! Hi!” The man behind the counter exclaims, noticing Alex. “Sorry, we’re actually closed. Herc here,” he glares pointedly at the man who has so far remained silent. “Was supposed to turn off the sign, but he decided to be an idiot instead.”  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry. I’ll leave,” Alex sighs, turning back towards the door.  
“You can’t turn him away like that, _mon ami_! The poor boy is _du froid_! He has no jacket!” The french one speaks again, quickly running over to Alex before he can get to the door. “Besides, doesn’t this face look like it needs pizza?” The french boy grabs Alex’s chin and turns his head, putting his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder, trying to give Counter Boy puppy eyes.  
Counter Boy sighs and nods to a table. “Fine, but not you two. Just the new kid.”  
Alex opens his mouth indignantly, wanting to protest being the ‘new kid’ but before he can make a sound he is tripping over his own feet as the french boy pulls him to the counter.  
“So, new kid, topping preference?” Counter Boy asks, flashing Alex a dazzling grin.  
“Uh, um, cheese?” Alex tried to quickly think of things he’d seen people eat on pizza.  
“Just cheese? No peppers? Sausage? _Olives?_ ” Counter Boy asks, sounding appalled.  
“Er, I guess? I’ve never really had pizza before. I’ve only been here for two months. It just never really crossed my mind,” Alex shrugs.  
In response, all three boys gasp in unison.  
“ _Never had pizza_?!” The silent one says, scandalized. “You’ve been in New York for _two months_ , and you’ve _never had pizza_?!”  
Alex shrugs and mutters “It just never really mattered to me. It wasn’t a very common thing when I was a kid, and here it just seems expensive and unneeded.”  
Counter Boy looks shocked, then spins around and jumps into action. “Well, my friend, tonight you are going to eat real pizza. Not any of that Domino's crap. Oh no, _this_ parlor only sells the best.”  
Alex watches in fascination as Counter Boy works, his freckled hands masterfully tossing the pizza and catching it. As he watches, Alex allows his eyes to wander the boy. His hair is pulled back into a hairnet, but a few curly strands have escaped. He has freckles dotting all the way down his neck and arms, and Alex can’t help but speculate on the extent of them. Quickly, he reigns in his thoughts. Finally, Cute (as Alex has now amended) Counter Boy pops the pizza in the brick oven behind him. He turns and flashes Alex his knee-weakening, cat-got-the-cream grin again. “Now, my dear naive friend, what’s your name, and however have you come from a place with no pizza?”  
“Erm, I’m Alexander. Most people call me Alex. And, I’ve never had pizza because I’ve lived in the Caribbean for most of my life. Well, until my mom and cousin died.”  
“Oh, dude, I’m sorry. I should have been more considerate,” Cute Counter Boy responds, smile falling from his face.  
“No, it’s cool. You couldn’t have known. I’m here now, that’s what really matters. And there’s a million things I haven’t done. Just you wait,” Alex replies, the last bit almost to himself.  
“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Alex,” Cute Counter Boy says, the conversation regaining its earlier light tone.  
“These two hooligans,” Cute Counter Boy continues, gesturing to the two men behind him, talking quietly at a table. “Are Hercules and Lafayette, or Herc and Laf if you’re lazy with names like me. Laf uses they/them pronouns, by the way.” Alex waves at the two as they look up at the mention of their names.  
“And _I_ , your noble pizza knight, am John Laurens,” Cute Counter Boy continues, bowing with a flourish.  
_I can't decide if I prefer Cute Counter Boy to that or not_ , Alex thinks, smiling slightly.  
“What?” John asks, coming up from his bow and looking confused.  
“Uh, I mean… Did I say that out loud?” Alex finally manages to squeak out.  
“Cute Counter Boy, huh?” John says, grinning again. “You think I’m cute?”  
“W-Well, I mean, ummm, sorta?” Alex stammers out, feeling his ears and face warm. “You have nice… ears?” Alex mentally slaps himself. “I mean, freckles. Like, on your ears. And you know, everywhere else. I mean! Not that I’m implying anything! I just meant-” Alex cuts himself off before he can dig his pit deeper than it already was.  
John smirks at Alex. “Well, Alexander. I think you’re pretty cute too.”  
“Really?” Alex squeaks.  
“Yup,” John says, popping the ‘p’ and leaning in. Just as the two boys are close enough to barely touch noses, John jumps back. “Pizza’s ready!”  
“You tease!” Alex laughs out loud in shock at the boy’s quick turn around.  
“Yup, that’s our John,” Lafayette says, saddling up to Alex, then stage-whispering in his ear. “Unless you get him drunk. _Then_ he is _very_ fun to be around.” Laf laughs and jumps back just as an oven mitt flies through the air in their general direction. “What happened last time, John? Oh yes, I remember. Didn’t you announce to Eliza Schuyler that-”  
“Laf! We barely know the guy! Don’t scare him!” John quickly interjects, blush spreading quickly, further illuminating his freckles.  
“Oh?” Alex says, turning, this time it’s _him_ with the impish grin. “And just what did you tell this Eliza, John?”  
“It was Angelica, and it doesn’t matter! All that matters is that I still have my job and I would like to keep it that way. Also, your pizza’s ready.”  
“Still have your...?” Alex trails off, questioning.  
“The Schuyler Sisters’ daddy owns this place,” Hercules says, coming up behind Laf and wrapping his broad arms around the other person.  
“Hmm, you are warm, _mon amour_ ," Laf says contently, leaning back into Hercules’ embrace.  
“Glad I’m a good heater,” Herc says, kissing Laf’s forehead.  
“Are you two..?” Alex asks, though he already knows the answer.  
“Hopelessly, helplessly, mushily in love? Yup. Have been for a year,” John answers for them. “ _They’re_ fun to third-wheel.”  
“I can imagine…” Alex mumbles, looking at the embracing couple.  
“Okay, enough of this getting to know you nonsense. Now for the real talk. Try this,” John says seriously, sliding the plate with the slice of pizza across the counter.  
Alex eyes it skeptically. He picks it up and the tip dips down, cheese and toppings starting to slide off. He looks up at John with wide eyes.  
“He is hopeless! The poor _bébé_ doesn’t even know how to hold it! John! We must give him a demonstration! I need a slice of pizza! Quickly! It is an emergency!” Lafayette rambles, then stares at John expectantly.  
“You guys are the worst,” John grumbles, going back behind the counter and cutting three more slices of the warm pizza.  
“We love you, John!” Herc cheers, grinning.  
“Alex, _cher_ , put down that poor slice before it is completely destroyed,” Laf says noticing the still-sliding cheesy piece in Alex’s hand. Alex quickly drops it back onto the plate.  
“Now, Alex,” John starts. “Hold your hand around your pizza like this.” He picks up the slice, folding it in two. “If you have to, support the tip.” Alex mimicked John’s actions and watched, rapt, as the other man closed his eyes and took his first bite. “Mm. So, yeah. That’s how you eat pizza. Try it.”  
Alex hesitantly picked up his pizza and brought it to his lips. He was very aware of the three pairs of eyes on him as he took his first bite. “Oh my goooooood,” he moaned. It probably sounded like overkill for the situation, but his first bite of the cheesy, doughy goodness elicited more that just a simple ‘it’s good.’ He opened his eyes to see John staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks a vibrant pink.  
“What?” He mumbles around his mouthful of pizza.  
“N-nothing!” John squeals, and runs around the counter, busying himself with wiping down the flour-covered counter. Laf and Herc give each other knowing looks and Laf steps up to the counter.  
“Well, _mes amis_ , it was lovely, however, Herc and I must leave you. We will take our pizza with us. _Alexandre_ , this is my phone number, and on the back is Herc’s. Don’t be a stranger!” Laf kisses both of Alex’s cheeks and drops a napkin on his lap, before taking Herc’s arm and waltzing off out the door, two paper plates folded in their hands.  
Alex looks down at the napkin in his lap and his cheeks tint again. Scrawled on the napkin in loopy handwriting are the words _Go get him, lion. He’s gay, and totally hot for you. Here’s my number-text me how it works out. ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx Laf_  
“Soooo… Are you by any chance interested in guys?” John starts, just as Alex asks, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”  
Both laugh awkwardly, and their cheeks flush even more.  
“I’ll, uh, take that as a yes, then,” John laughs, rubbing his neck.  
“Um, yeah, I’m bi,” Alex replies, still looking everywhere but John’s eyes.  
“I’m gay,” John says, sitting on the stool next to Alex’s.  
“Yeah, I know, Laf told me.”  
“What?” John questions, taken aback.  
“I-um-I mean-they-well-they, uh, gave me this,” Alex stammers, showing John the napkin. John raises an eyebrow delicately.  
“Wanna do something a little mean?” He asks, after having stared down the scrap of paper for a second.  
“Er, what do you mean?” Alex asks in return, interest piqued.  
“Well, you could text them and say I said no.”  
“Oh my gosh, I have the feeling they would kill us both. Wait, does that mean that it’s a yes?!” Alex yelps, jumping up from the stool. John smirks and walks back around the counter, grabbing a rag and scrubbing at the brick oven.  
“Well, I don’t know. What’s the question?”  
Alex’s eyes widen. “W-Well, I mean, if you’d be interested-that is to say, you don’t _have_ to be, _but_ if by some chance you were, well, I mean, I guess dinner would be nice, that is, if you would want to-if you have another idea I would be open to it, I just figured that was probably the best-” He cut himself off as he feels John’s hand cupping his chin.  
“Peace, I will stop your mouth,” John says before bringing the shorter boy’s chin up for a light kiss. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before John pulls away, Alex’s lips trying to follow his for a second to prolong the kiss. After being dazed for a second, the fog in Alex’s mind clears.  
“Did you just quote Shakespeare at me? Really?”  
“It seemed appropriate,” John says innocently, shrugging.  
“Alright, Benedick,” Alex chuckles, pecking John on the lips once again.  
“So, wanna text Laf?” John asks, a wicked grin spreading across his face.  
“Sure!” Alex says, pulling out his phone and typing in both Lafayette’s and Hercules’ contact information. “Okay, here goes.”  
To: The French Fry: _Hey Laf, it’s Alex._  
From: The French Fry: _alex! bonjour, mon petit lion!_  
From: The French Fry: _sooooooo how’d the big plan go? *nudge nudge wink wink*_  
To: The French Fry: _He said no and now it’s really awkward. What do I do?? You know him better than I do. Is there any way to fix it?_  
As soon as Alex sent the text, John’s phone vibrated rapidly four times. John looked at it  
and laughed, showing Alex the texts from both of his friends.  
From: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy: _Dude! What the hell! Why didn’t you say yes??????_  
He’s perfect for you, man!!!!!  
From: Laffy Taffy: _JOHNATHON!!!!! YOU BROKE THE HEART OF MON PETIT LION!!! HOW COULD YOU???? YOU WERE MEANT TO BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
From: Laffy Taffy: _WE ARE HAVING A LONG TALK WHEN YOU GET BACK TO THE DORM, YOUNG MAN. YOU DON’T GO AROUND BREAKING THE HEARTS OF ADORABLE BOYS!!_  
From: Laffy Taffy: _AND ANOTHER THING!!! WHAT’S WITH THIS AWKWARD BUSINESS?? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU NOT BEEN WILLING TO BOUNCE BACK AFTER SOMETHING??_  
To: Laffy Taffy: _Call Alex._  
Alex could barely school his reaction in time to answer Lafayette’s call.  
“Hello?” He asks, putting the phone on speaker and gesturing for John to be quiet.  
“ALEX! Are you okay? Should I come get you? Should I knock around John and try to make him regain his senses? I will, _mon ami_ , just say the word!”  
“No, no, that’s really fine,” Alex says, trying desperately not to snort with laughter.  
“But he is wrong, _mon petit lion_! You two are the perfect match!”  
“Somehow, I don’t think that’s too much of an issue,” John finally pipes up, letting out a peal of pent-up laughter.  
“Wh-what? Johnathon! What are you doing on Alexander’s phone? Alex, why are you still there? Escape the awkward situation! I will come to collect you, hold on,” Laf says, and the boys can hear them rustling around.  
“Wait! Laf, stop, there’s no need!” John laughs.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“Well, a) my name is not Johnathon. It’s literally just John. We’ve had this conversation over and over again. And b) we’re pranking you. Of course I said yes! How could I not?” John says, his grin splitting his face.  
Lafayette lets out a shriek. “You said yes?! You said _yes_?! Hercules! Hercules! He said yes! Ah _mon coeur_!”  
“He said yes?!” They hear Hercules yelp in the background.  
“ _Oui! Oui! Il a dit oui!_ " Lafayette crowed.  
John and Alex laugh and end the call after saying goodbye. After a moment, John puts his arms around Alex from behind, nuzzling his head into his hair. “So, can I pick you up tomorrow for dinner?”  
“Of course,” Alex grins, turning to face John head-on to peck him on the lips. “Er, but, I probably should ask, considering the fact that if I don’t get home, you can’t pick me up. Do you have any idea where Rockefeller Dorm is from here?”  
John just laughs at Alex’s sheepish face and nods, kissing the smaller man’s forehead. “Of course.” Happily, John takes Alex’s hand, and the two walk out of the warm pizza shop, John locking up, then walking down the sidewalk with Alex on his arm. And, if one or the both of them happen to walk just a tiny bit closer than would usually be socially acceptable for someone who you just met, well, who could blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live for comments and kudos. Let me know if you want to see more from this 'verse!  
> The Shakespeare quote was from the last scene in Much Ado About Nothing. (I was just in the show, and I felt like the line fit) (One of my headcannons is that John is a major Shakespeare nerd)
> 
> The french translates as follows:  
>  _du froid_ =cold  
>  _bébé_ =baby  
>  _Oui! Oui! Il a dit oui!_ =Yes! Yes! He said yes!  
> The rest is pretty much self-explanatory.
> 
> Edit: I just realized that I never linked my Tumblr on this fic! Whoops. [Mercules HulligagaOKAY WHAT ELSE](http://merculeshulligagaokaywhatelse.tumblr.com/) There you go! Shoot me a prompt or a message or whatever! I love making new friends!


End file.
